


Movie Night

by spacedboy



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, everyone mentioned is only there for like a line, i really love bunny it's my favorite ship, kenny and butters watch a movie, no beta we die like men, they're aged up a bit so they're like 13-14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 11:29:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedboy/pseuds/spacedboy
Summary: Kenny McCormick’s entire life was like a horror movie. Butters was the one that made it into a love story, even if it were for an afternoon or two.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> one of my prompts was to write kenny and butters watching a horror movie together and i wrote in the span of a couple of days !

""prompt(?): *ship here* watching a horror movie together""

Butters crossed his legs on the couch as he scrolled for something good to look at on the TV.

It was currently mid-afternoon and the shows that actually weren’t half bad never came on until late at night. Right now, it was playing Terrance and Phillip reruns just like it did yesterday.

He grumbled quietly, sticking his lips out into a pout.

Kenny sat beside him, his large parka was thrown onto a rack from the moment he came into the Stotch residence. They kept the A/C at semi-high temperature to keep from freezing due to constant snowfall and the blonde boy was more comfortable with it off. Right now, he was wearing a (surprisingly) clean white t-shirt and the orange pants that were supposed to go along with it. 

"Can’t find anything?" He said, looking towards the television screen. 

Butters nodded, handing the remote to Kenny who was on his left side. "Nope, maybe you can find something for us to watch Ken?" The jubilant boy smiled as he looked back towards the TV. 

"Ooh, maybe there’s a good movie on!"

Hanging out with Butters was extremely pleasant, it gave him a break from Eric, Stan, and Kyle for a hot minute and it let him spend quality time with his boyfriend. Kenny definitely noticed that he was more relaxed and tranquil when they were alone than when they were chatting with other people.

Kenny hummed to himself as he took the remote from the other's hand, and after a few seconds of searching his eyes settled on a title of a movie. 

It was his favorite horror movie in fact, it was one that he had seen before a few times and practically knew everything that happened in it from start to finish. He didn’t know how Butters felt about those kinds of films, but he seemed like an easily frightened person.

"Alright, how about this one? It starts in a couple of minutes and it seems interesting..." Kenny said, glancing over to the smaller boy.

"Gee, isn’t that one of those scary movies with blood nd’ stuff like that? I don’t think my parents would let me watch it..." Butters looked down the floor, disappointedly.

"Come on Leo, your parents aren’t here right now. Besides, what they don’t know won’t hurt them. It’s just something on TV, what harm could it do?" Kenny grinned, showing off the small gap in his teeth.

He knew that Butters couldn’t tell him no if he smiled, it always brought the other joy whenever he did.

"W-well, I guess I could. But only for tonight, if I get grounded again, this time it's on you." He was only half joking around though.

Once, Stephen found Kenny trying to climb through the boy’s window at nighttime. That’s why they’re double locked and have thick vertical bars on them now.

He’s still grounded from that, so if either of his parents saw him here on the couch with his forbidden guest he'd be grounded until he was 30.

The sandy blonde boy turned the movie on, but it'd be on a commercial for now until it started.

"That's fair."

Kenny rolled his eyes playfully and gave the younger boy a small peck on the cheek. He put his arm around his waist to keep him close incase Leo wanted to cuddle him if it scared him too bad.

Butters was about to let out a squeak until Kenny shushed him with his finger and smirked a little.

"Shh. It’s starting." He winked.

\+ 

Right now, a couple minutes were left from finishing the film and the small boy clung to the other’s side. It had a couple of mild jumpscares at the beginning, but even though Kenny said that would be the last of them he didn’t want to take his chances. The middle had a scene of a vampire melting from the protagonist holding a cross directly on it.

The movie was called "Til’ Dusk to Casa Bonita."

It was about a young woman getting trapped in an rundown Mexican restaurant by vampires, and she either has to live to see the sunrise or break out before dawn.

"Ugh... What the fuck?! If she knew that the kitchen still had garlic in it, she woulda’ used it already! It’s like she wanted to die!" Kenny huffed, he saw this scene multiple times before (and practically lived it that one time) and it still made him pissed.

Even though Butters was definitely scared out of his shorts, he wanted to (and attempted,) put on a brave face for his boyfriend so he wouldn’t think that he was a wuss. "Is it almost over.."

Fuck, he didn’t mean for it to sound like that.

The woman’s loud bloodcurdling scream could be heard before Kenny took the remote and paused the TV for a minute.

"Woah, um, Buttercup are you alright?"

He could see that the poor boy was shaking a little bit, the gore must’ve startled him a bit.

"'Course I’m fine, Ken.. What makes you say that..?" The smaller boy’s tone was more meek than usual.

"The fact that you were cuddling my side and your hands gripped the other for the majority of the movie, even when nothing scary was happening." Kenny looked distressed. 

Butters’ turned red in the face from that and didn’t respond.

The sun-kissed blonde glanced at the TV, and then over to Butters again. Then he finally turned the TV off with the remote.

"I’m so sorry if it scared you that bad, love..." Kenny gave the other a loving embrace, as if it were his own way of saying sorry. "Can you forgive me?" His hands traveled down to the other boy’s hips, tracing little circles into his side as he spoke in a somewhat flirty tone.

Butters laced his arms around Ken’s neck, shaking his head no. The other let out a deep sigh.

"I think there’s another way that I can forgive you though.."

Kenny raised an eyebrow in confusion. "And what would that be?"

"This."

Butters moved his hands to Kenny's freckled cheeks, softly intertwining his soft lips with his. 

The usually innocent boy closed his eyes as he melted into the kiss, tangling his fingers into Kenny's soft golden hair. 

Kenny pulled away for a minute before attacking the adorable boy in kisses all around his face in return. He lived for the little snickers and giggles that he would make when he smooched his forehead or neck. 

When they both pulled away, both boys were pink from embarrassment and holding each other’s hands.

The smaller boy giggled to himself knowing that he successfully flustered his boyfriend.

"Can I apologize like that more often, Leo?" 

"Of course you can. I like it better when you kiss me first anyways Ken.." Butters muttered the end of that sentence as he smiled. "I love you." 

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you guys liked this oneshot because i may or may not be writing creek next


End file.
